Travelling with cosmetics and other personal care items is typically restricted, such as by rules limiting a volume or container of the cosmetics and personal care items. For example, in the U.S. the Transportation Security Administration implements rules that place strict limits on liquids and gels that may accompany a traveler as part of the traveler's carry-on luggage. The TSA imposes limits to the volume of products that may accompany the traveler. While larger volumes of product may be checked with the traveler's luggage, this is typically undesirable where a traveler is only travelling with carry-on luggage, and in particular business travelers.
While travel sizes of cosmetics and other personal care products are available for purchase, those products are typically provided in containers that are too large for most trips. This results in significantly wasted amounts of products that are not used during travel. A traveler may further accumulate a significant number of products that have not been fully consumed during travel, resulting in further waste. Travel sized products are typically limited in availability. Particular products desired by a traveler may not be available in travel size, therefore requiring the traveler to purchase different items than would normally be desired by the traveler.
Finally, a traveler desiring to bring multiple cosmetics or personal care items in individual travel containers is required to carry several separate containers for those products. Those items may become lost in the traveler's luggage, or the traveler is required to place the items in a baggie within the traveler's luggage. Those items may leak or otherwise spill within the luggage or baggie causing the contents of those items to be leaked onto other items within the traveler's luggage. Further, placing multiple items such as cosmetics and personal care products in separate containers will require a significant amount of space of a traveler's luggage and is undesirable for carry-on luggage.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable and modular case for transporting cosmetics and other personal care items that allows a traveler to transport a desired quantity of cosmetics or personal care items with the traveler.